Goldilocks and the three bears forensics style
by Annadog40
Summary: a different version of Goldilocks and the three bears for forensics class not finale version


An: this is for forensics class and it is not the finale version

* * *

Goldilocks never ran away after the bears arrived , what the public don't know is that she never left the house alive! The story starts with Goldilocks, a troubled strawberry blonde young girl who suffers from Alopecia areata. She was teased all her life for having Goldilocks as a name even though she is a strawberry blond head. That afternoon she decided to go on a walk in the forest. Pretty soon, she came upon a house. She knocked and, when no one answered, she walked right in. Not knowing her first move as she walked in she noticed the table was set for someone to have brunch. She thought it would be a good idea to eat because she was very poor and cancerous and had no way to eat.

At the table in the kitchen, there were three bowls of porridge. Goldilocks was hungry. She tasted the porridge from the first bowl. In a sequence she tasted each of the bears bowls and one after the other she was disgusted by the condition of the food.

After she'd eaten the three bears' breakfasts she was feeling a little tired. So, she walked into the living room where she saw three chairs. Goldilocks sat in the first chair to rest her feet. Goldilocks didn't like this chair due to how deep it was so she got up and found another chair. Some of her hair was left behind in the first chair.

So she sat in the second chair. She then found out that the chair was too hard on her back. So she tried the last and smallest chair and broke it into little bite sized pieces.

Goldilocks was very tired by this time, so she went upstairs to the bedroom. She lay down in the first bed, but it was too hard. Then she lay in the second bed, but it was too soft. Then she lay down in the third bed and it was just right. Goldilocks fell asleep forever. Because papa bear got so mad about his damaged property that he ate her to death an autopsy of papa bear found traces of Goldilocks in his digestive system.

Goldilocks mom got frantic after her daughter didn't come home that evening and notified the investigators went to her last known location and tracked her to the bears house in the woods. There they found Goldilocks dead decaying ugly body rotting on baby bear's bed they found traces of bears teeth in her face and other things that point to papa bear being a man eater.

The investigators started their evidence procedure in the kitchen. In the kitchen a group of investigators swabbed some of the remaining saliva on the edge of each bowl. They placed the swab covered with saliva in an evidence bag for later chemical analysis. They moved on to the living room and searched through the furniture for evidence of foul play. Papa bears seat was the first piece of furniture that was searched, then mama bears, baby bear's chair was pulverized into tiny bite sized pieces. On the first seat one of the investigators managed to find a piece of hair that didn't seem to belong to either of the three bears. The strand of hair was strawberry blond and had traces of Goldilocks RNA.

The next location in the house that was to be searched were the bedrooms. when they arrived they saw immediate signs of a struggle on baby bears mattress, the mattress was knocked over and a small trail of blood lead the officers to the window where they found a longer trail of porridge to the rotting shack. After bagging the porridge, they went in and they found Goldilocks' decaying half eaten investigators found bear teeth in her face along with other putrid marks on her strawberry blond dead body. The investigators continued with the evidence procedure and bagged the blood samples found on baby bear's bed. As well as the blood streaks on the window that led to the shack.

The detectives decide that there is enough evidence to interview the suspects. They first interviewed Papa bear The investigators found bear teeth in her face and when they interrogated papa bear they asked him questions and they noticed that he is missing teeth in his mouth. when confronted papa bear took off his mask and was revealed to be mama bear in disguise


End file.
